


Never Indulged

by PhantomLillyFox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLillyFox/pseuds/PhantomLillyFox
Summary: Five times people in Steve's life indulged him and one time he assumed Tony was over-indulged.





	Never Indulged

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I have written anything so please excuse any issues and how short it is. This was written as an exercise to attempt to figure out what made MCU Steve the way he is.
> 
> The +1 is written from Steve's POV and focuses on Tony, so it is not nice to Tony.

5  
Sarah Rogers put up the small, almost depleted first aid supplies. She had just finished patching up her dear son from the latest fight he got himself into. Again. They were almost out of antiseptic. Looks like she wouldn’t be eating much this week either. She had to buy more antiseptic, she couldn’t risk Steve getting an infection.

“Steve, sweetheart, violence isn’t always the answer. There are so many ways a young man can defend others.” Sarah hoped that this time Steve might listen. She sent up a silent prayer for her sick but stubborn son to just listen this once.

“Ma! I couldn’t, just couldn’t let them get away with it! Bullies never stop!” Steve huffed as he held a cool wet cloth to his swollen eye. “You just don’t understand!”

Sarah closed her eyes and just indulged him. She was so exhausted and close to weeping. He almost didn’t make it this past winter. She may not have him much longer. She didn’t want to spend what little time she would have with him fighting about his crusade. What could it hurt?

4  
Bucky Barnes threw his arm around his sickly friend’s shoulder and pulled him away from the others. “Stevie, you can’t just accuse everyone of being bullies all the time. You gotta give people a chance to explain. Tim just lost his Pa to flu, and now his Ma has it, he didn’t mean you!”

“He meant it Bucky! He looked right at me and said sick people shouldn’t be around other folk! He was talking ‘bout me! I know it!” Steve sputtered around his split lip.

Bucky sighed, there would be no getting it through Steve’s thick skull. He’d let it go, it wasn’t like Steve could actually harm anyone. What could it hurt?

3  
Howard Stark snorted as Agent Peggy Carter explained what Rogers wanted to do. “He knows he’s really just going to die with his buddy, right? And that’s if his buddy isn’t already dead!”

Peggy sighed and said, “He’s going with or without help, we might at least give him a chance to actually make it there. We don’t want him blazing a trail through and getting in the way of other operations.”

As she walked away, Howard thought back over what he would need for the trip. He quickly gathered supplies and that beacon. If by some miracle the blond made it he’d need a way to get back. It’d be a good test of Erskine’s serum so he’d indulge Rogers. Maybe the fella would make it back. What could it really hurt?

2  
Colonel Phillips felt a headache coming on. Why did the SSR think giving some fool a squad, a title he didn’t deserve, and a damn series of missions was a good idea?

“The United States needs to stay in the war. Your citizens back home need a face to pin their hopes on. Rogers has freed prisoners from a work camp. Those men are going to be singing his praises and we can use that! We can’t afford not to.” Agent Carter argued.

“Fine, we’ll indulge the fool and call him Captain. But if this goes south, and it will, you better spin it so the Army comes out on top!” he snarled knowing he was backed into a corner. 

She was right that if the folks back in the States saw too many dead soldiers and not enough wins the pressure to pull out would be overwhelming. And the Axis had to be stopped here. He would indulge the SSR and the fool to keep the war out of the continental United States. It couldn’t hurt any more than it already did.

1  
Peggy Carter had to bite her tongue. The man was so bull headed! Whatever plan he came up with he was so sure was perfect and no contingencies were necessary. He felt this was what he had been born to do, so any plan he conceived of must be the best. The arrogance! And she had to smile and pretend it was absolute genius. She would meet with as many of the other Howlies as she could after this briefing. They could have a few alternatives for when things went south. Major Falsworth did a quite excellent job of mitigating any damages Rogers did. She could indulge the Captain as long as it took to win this war. As long as Britain and all of Europe was saved what could it hurt?

+1  
Tony Stark was loud about his opinions, his “accomplishments”, his everything! Howard must have indulged him from the time he was born. Steve couldn’t stand bragging, especially when the person had been given everything by everyone! No one had ever indulged Steve the way that Tony Stark had been indulged. Steve’s ma, Bucky, Dr. Erskine, Peggy, Howard, Colonel Phillips, and the Howlies knew what a good man Steve was! It was why he, and he alone, was chosen for the serum. It was why everyone followed him in a fight against Hydra! What was Fury even thinking, letting that brat near the rest of them? There was no way Steve could ever see the braggart being useful. He was going to put the spoiled, selfish man in his place.

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?” Steve was proud of how controlled he was in the face of such disrespect.

“Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.” Tony said calmly and not at all cowed.


End file.
